


Dining Out

by thesherlockianwhjustcant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, On Hiatus, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesherlockianwhjustcant/pseuds/thesherlockianwhjustcant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's job is stressful. His relationship with his ex-wife and son is stressful. His whole life is stressful. To make matters worse, he gets a promotion. Could his life get any more complicated? Sheesh.</p><p>Castiel works seemingly endless shifts at a restaurant in Boston. He doesn't have many friends. And, overall, his life seems miserable. </p><p>What will happen when Cas and Dean's paths cross?<br/>--GOING THROUGH AN EDIT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dining Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who have been reading this, I'm going through and doing a comprehensive edit of the chapters I have so far because I really don't like how the first chapters are written. Plot will stay pretty much the same, it will just be MUCH better written (at least, that's the plan). In the meantime, you can read my other fics if you please. THANKS!!
> 
> ~thesherlockianwhojustcant

Dean sat at a table in the middle of a busy Boston restaurant, waiting for his colleague to arrive. It was bad enough that he couldn’t meet until dinner hours, but now he was late. Typical. Dean had never met Crowley before, not personally, but he’d heard enough about him to know that this wasn’t abnormal behavior for the man. He sighed and checked his watch. It was almost eight, and the guy  _ still _ wasn’t here. They were supposed to meet at seven. The red-headed waitress--Charlie, if Dean remembered correctly--stopped by his table yet again to ask if he wanted to continue waiting.

“Are you about ready?” She asked sheepishly. 

“Can I have a whiskey, neat? That’ll be all until my colleague gets here,” Dean replied, getting the feeling that if he didn’t order something soon, he’d be kicked out. 

Charlie nodded, relieved, and scurried off.

A few moments later, a man in dark clothes with dark hair and eyes stopped in front of Dean’s table. “Dean, is it?” His British accent surprised Dean; he hadn’t been expecting it. “Mr. Winchester?”

Dean extended his hand to shake. “Yes, Dean is fine. Mr. Crowley, correct?” Crowley shook Dean’s hand and nodded as he took his seat across from him. “Nice to meet you. Thank you for meeting with me today on such short notice.”

Crowley looked like he was about to say something when Charlie returned with Dean’s drink and turned to him. “Hello, I’m Charlie. I’ll be taking care of you this evening. Can I get you something to drink?”

“A glass of bordeaux would be lovely, thanks.” He flashed her a beaming smile. She wrote it down and left. “So, shall we just jump into business, then?” He asked when she was gone.

“I don’t see any point in small talk,” Dean said, pulling out a folder from his briefcase and handing it over.

Crowley took it and looked it over, his face contorting with anger. He looked up, seemingly prepared to start yelling at Dean when once again, Charlie swooped in and interrupted. She set down Crowley’s wine, and asked, “Are you ready to order?”

Dean ordered for them both before Crowley has a chance to say anything. “I’ll have the classic burger with no lettuce, and he’ll take the cheapest thing on the menu with no extras. That’ll be all.” Getting the cue, Charlie collected their menus and got out of there as quickly as possible. 

Crowley opened his mouth to say something, but Dean held up a hand.

“Before you say anything, I think I should remind you that this order is coming from the top. Our boss doesn’t seem to think you’re meeting your quota.”

Crowley’s face is pure anger, so he surprised Dean when he managed to ask, “And what the  _ fuck _ is my quota exactly?” without screaming. 

“You should be pulling in about thirty grand a week, and right now... well, right now, you’re making shit.”

“That’s insane. How the fuck am I supposed to make that much in a week?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m just the accountant, not a salesman. However, if you have any questions or concerns, there’s a number on one of the documents in that folder that you can call. They will make sure all your comments are heard and considered.”

Crowley opened the folder and scanned for the number. When he found it, he immediately recognized it. “It’s her number, isn’t it?” Dean nodded. “This her way of telling me to fuck off and figure it out for myself?”

“Well, you  _ are  _ her employee, are you not? You should be qualified; you were hired for a reason.”

“Thought you were just an accountant.”

“I am. But that doesn’t mean I don’t hear things, and I know just how deep the shit you’re in is. So, I’m just going to offer a bit of advice and say that you should just do what she says. If you don’t... well, we both know what happens then.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes and stood up abruptly. “Fuck you, Winchester.”

As he turned to leave, Dean said, “Oh, it was so nice to meet you too, Mr. Crowley. Looking forward to our next meeting.” Crowley flipped him the bird over his shoulder, and Dean laughed.

_ Ah, some peace before my next meeting. _ He flagged Charlie down and said, “Cancel his order. He had to leave.”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.” She cleared the space across from him before she left. Not five minutes later, she returned with his meal. “Anything else I can get for you?” She asked.

“Just the check,” he said. She nodded as she retreated. Dean eyed his burger and dug in. He closed his eyes as he savoured the orgasmic taste. He actually had to resist moaning like in those cheesy food commercials. Before he knew it, his burger was gone, and he was good to go. Charlie had dropped off the check at some point, so Dean put down some bills to cover it. He was about to get up and leave when his phone rang. He debated answering inside or on the crowded street, deciding to stay until he finished his call. 

“Hello?” he answered.

“Dean, how are you?” Ellen asked, but Dean knew she didn’t want to hear his answer. To prove his point, she continued before he had a chance to respond. “Have you met with Crowley?”

“Yep. Just finished that up. I’m planning on swinging by Meg’s corner and then heading back to the office to meet with you.”

Dean could practically hear her nodding along over the phone. “Yes, sounds perfect. There are a few other things I’d like to discuss with you as well.”

He knew enough not to ask her what those things were over the phone, but that just made anxiety well-up in him. He hoped that whatever it was, it wasn’t anything bad. But, knowing his boss, it couldn’t mean anything good. “Right, well, I, uh, look forward to it. See you soon.”

“See you soon, Dean,” she said and hung up.

Dean sighed deeply. He was going to need another drink.


End file.
